Quand le chat n'est pas là Les souris dansent
by major-oniakai
Summary: Zack est seul dans l'Eglise du secteur 5.Aeris est partie. Seul ? Non, un homme l'observe. Et puisque la gérante des lieux est absente, pourquoi ne pas se découvrir un peu plus ? Slash & Lemon.


**

* * *

**

Note : les persos sont pas à moi, sinon ça fera longtemps que j'aurais cloué dans le tos de Tseng une pancarte avec écrit dessus "propriété privée"

**Couple : Tseng x Zack****Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent... Ou plus si affinités.**

* * *

Zack entra dans la vieille église du secteur 5, tout joyeux et impatient de retrouver sa tendre Aeris...

_« Ma p'tite fleur !! C'est moi ! Chuis de retouuuuuuuuuuuuuur !! »_

Le silence lui répondit. Enfin pas tout à fait. Un petit rire moqueur lui répondit. Mais d'où ? Il n'y avait personne.

_« Aeris n'est pas ici. »_

Cette voix ! Cette voix grave, un soupçon autoritaire mais aux accents exotiques... Il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Il scruta les bancs et le parterre de fleurs. Personne. A croire qu'il entendait des voix.

_« T'es où ?_

_Tu es vraiment un piètre Soldat. J'aurais pu te tuer dix fois._

_Ouais mas t'es où ?_

_Regarde au dessus de ta tête. »_

Le porc-épic leva ses yeux bleus vers la charpente. Il s'y tenait, assis, les jambes dans le vide, nettoyant consciencieusement son 9mm. Tseng. Numéro deux des Turks. Chargé d'assurer la cohésion de cette milice vêtue de costars noirs.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-haut ?_

_Je surveille._

_Et puis, elle est où Aeris ?_

_Je te l'ai déjà dit : elle n'est pas ici._

_Prends-moi pour un blond, j'avais pas remarqué !_

_Cette réponse ne te suffit donc pas ?_

_Non. J'veux savoir où elle est ! Et d'abord, pourquoi tu rôdes toujours dans le coin ? T'es qui réellement pour elle ?_

_Ah ? Elle... Elle ne t'a pas dit ?_

_Bah non._

_Eh bien ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire non plus !_

_Méheuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!_

_Ne fais pas l'enfant gâté, Zack. _

_Elle est où, Aeris, alors ?_

_Tu ne t'en doutes pas ?_

_Bah... Non._

_Elle vend des fleurs. Elle m'a chargé de garder l'église en son absence. _

_Ah wé ?_

_Je me demande comment elle peut apprécier un type aussi stupide que toi, parfois..._

_Jaloux ?_

_De quoi ?_

_Que je sorte avec Aeris ?_

_Comme si j'allais être jaloux de ça._

_Vu comme tu la protèges..._

_C'est mon travail._

_Je pense pas que la Shinra t'ait demandé de faire ça. Elle te demanderait plutôt de la ramener aux labos, n'est-ce pas ?_

_C'est mon devoir moral, de la protéger. Je l'ai libéré, je fournis moi-même une pension à Elmyra Gainsborough, je lui ai appris à se battre et je lui ai fait découvrir cet endroit où elle sera en sécurité. _

_Un vrai papa-poule !_

_C'est mieux que d'être insouciant, selon moi. »_

Ceci dit, Tseng descendit de son perchoir et s'épousseta. Zack le toisa. Il faisait bien entre cinq eet dix centimètres de plus que le Turk. Alors qu'il avait 7 ans de moins. Pas que Tseng était vieux, non, mais lui était assez jeune. 18 ans.

_« Tu venais lui annoncer ta promotion, monsieur le Soldier de 1ère Classe ?_

_Hey ! Comment tu le sais ?? T'étais même pas là !_

_Les Turks savent tout... Sur tout. Leurs yeux, leurs oreilles sont partouts. Nous sommes nombreux mais c'est comme si nous ne formions qu'un. _

_Ouais mais c'est bizarre, je sens que cette zone, y a personne qui est au courant... _

_Détrompe-toi. Ils savent. Mais ils ne feront rien sans mon accord. Bref... Tu pars bientôt en mission à Nibelheim avec Sephiroth ?_

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui, une de tes prochaines missions. _

_Comment tu sais ça ?_

_Sephiroth me l'a dit._

_Hein ? Tu causes avec le Général, toi ??_

_Eh bien... Nous sommes assez proches._

_T'es un pote au Général ??_

_On peut dire cela..._

_Comment t'es devenu pote avec ?_

_Nous étions dans la même chambre, à l'académie de la Shinra... Ou l'orphelinat pour futur_ _recrues, devrais-je dire..._

_Ah merde... Désolé._

_Ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas véritablement orphelin. Juste abandonné. _

_Mais c'est pire !!_

_Je suis adulte, j'ai un job, je suis bien payé. J'ai pu faire des études et être nourri-logé durant toute mon enfance et adolescence. Je m'estime plutôt heureux._

_D'accord... Euh... J'peux te poser une question qui me turlupine depuis un petit bout de temps ?_

_Tu viens de le faire._

_Méheuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !! Une autre ! C'était... pourquoi t'étais pas en maillot à Costa ?! Bonjour la discrétion ! Et puis... Tu devais crever de chaud !!_

_C'était ça, ta question fondamentale ?_

_Bah ui ! _

_Parce que... Je n'aime pas montrer mon corps._

_Pudique ?_

_Ca te dérange ?_

_Non, chuis curieux ! »_

Tseng soupira longuement. Zack était parfois très gamin dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas lui mettre des baffes, comme Angeal, parfois... il n'aimait pas qu'on le voie, point. Seules de rares personnes ont pu le voir déshabillé. De très rares. Et Zack semblait vouloir être de celles-ci.

Il scrutait Tseng de haut en bas, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. Il n'était ni laid, ni gros, ni difforme. S'il était Turk c'est qu'il devait avoir un super physique, non ? Cissnei non plus, qui pourtant collaborait avec lui depuis deux ans, ne l'avait même jamais vu plus débraillé qu'en chemise, et avec cravate. Tseng était un mystère à lui seul. Et Zack adorait mettre mon nez là où c'était mystérieux. Il s'approcha de Tseng et lui défit sa veste. Tseng le repoussa mais le Soldier le retint. Tseng lui lança un regard noir. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir lever le main sur Zack ? Aeris ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

"_Zack, je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste ?_

_Tu ne le vois pas ? Je te déshabille._

_Non. Enlève tes mains de moi._

_Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de toi ? _

_Non... C'est juste que... J'aime pas, arrête._

_Avec un comportement aussi frigide, t'as pas dû avoir beaucoup de copines toi..._

_Des femmes, non... Mais..._

_Des hommes ? Tiens donc... Je connais tes amants ?_

_Oh que oui..._

_C'est quoi ce sourire ?_

_Réfléchis..._

_Oh... Oh Putain ne me dis pas que... Oh putain..._

_Un jeune homme comme toi ne devrait pas jurer autant..._

_T'as quand même pas... pas le Général...?_

_En quoi ça te gêne ?_

_Bah ça me gêne pas ça me fait bizarre... De vous imaginer les deux... Oh putain..._

_C'est bien, tu m'as lâché. Merci Zack. _

_Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu veux pas te montrer ! _

_Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde._

_Tu fais l'amour dans le noir, alors ?_

_Mais c'est quoi ces questions indiscrètes ??_

_Je comprends pas un type qui arrive à mettre dans son pieu le Général Sephiroth, devant lequel tombent dans les pommes des dizaines de jeunes filles, comment ce type ne peut-il pas aimer se montrer ! Il devrait être fier !! _

_Eh bien je n'ai pas ton ego surdimensionné !_

_Mais montre-moi ! Qu'à moi !! Personne ne va venir dans cette église !_

_Tu n'as rien vu, hein ?_

_Promis. Et j'arrête de te faire chier après !!"_

Tseng soupira longuement en enlevant sa veste et la posta sur un des bancs de bois. Il défit sa cravate qui rejoignit sa veste, détacha ses étuis à révolver et les posa sur le tas d'étoffe. Il regrada longuement Zack avant de déboutonner sa chemise. La chemise ouverte, il releva ses yeux timidement vers Zack qui le contemplait avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

"_Rhooo putain Tseng... Je comprends que tu ne te sois pas mis en maillot, à Costa... Tu te serais fait violer._

_Par... toi ?_

_Ouais... Je comprends pourquoi le Général t'a choisi. T'es... ouah... J'trouve plus mes mots... mais ça donne envie._

_Tu es pas sensé sortir avec Aeris ?_

_Aeris, chuis 'moureux... Toi... C'est plutôt le désir... Oh merde !!_

_Qu'y a t-il ?_

_Le désir est un peu trop monté..._

_Je vois... Enfin, c'est voyant._

_Te moque pas, hein ??_

_Tu m'as cherché."_

Zack ne pouvait quitter des yeux la peau couleur du miel qui était révélée entre deux pans de chemise. Les muscles étaient très finement dessinés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de toucher. De sentir. De goûter limite. Et le souvenir d'Aeris le rendait mal à l'aise. Il l'aimait mais... Il ne pouvait nier la révélation que ce corps lui avait fait sentir. Et il pouvait le ressentir ! Il désirait Tseng, un homme ! Alors qu'il était un Don Juan qui courait après les demoiselles ! Peut-être parce que le calme, la grâce et l'exotisme de Tseng lui donnaient un côté plus féminin ? Peut-être parce que son visage aux traits doux...? Non. Il savait très bien que Tseng était un homme. Mais cet homme l'envoûtait, il n'était pas comme les autres. Tseng passa sa main devant les yeux de Zack, un peu inquiet des yeux du jeune Soldier perdus dans le vide. Zack chopa la main de son aîné et la regarda. Il avait envie de faire une connerie, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Zack leva la main jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'effleura de sa bouche... C'était doux et chaud...

"_Zack ?_

_Tu crois qu'Aeris m'en voudra ?_

_Hein ?_

_Si je te désire... Je sais pas, c'est bizarre... J'ai envie de toi sans être amoureux... Simplement physique... Etrange... Un gars ne m'avait jamais fait ça..._

_Les hormones ?_

_P'tête bien... Dis...? Tu veux pas m'apprendre comment on fait avec les mecs ?_

_Tu as l'intention de tromper Aeris ?_

_Pas tromper, j'ai encore rien fait avec mais... Juste pour apprendre... Et je te veux comme prof ! Au mois, tu me bafferas pas, pas comme Angeal !_

_Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

_Oui ! _

_Et si Aeris revient ?_

_Je lui expliquerai tout !"_

Tseng soupira très longuement. Puis lâcha un _"Puisque c'est ce que tu désires..."_ avant d'embrasser le jeune Soldier avec douceur, puis avec plus de gourmandise, s'introduisant dans sa bouche et l'explorant avec délices... Zack s'était accroché aux épaules de Tseng, se laissant faire, savourant l'expertise de l'Utaïen. Les mains de ce dernier s'acharnaient à défaire la lourde ceinture de cuir protégeant les abdominaux de Zack, réussirent à la défaire et celle-ci chut dans un bruit mat sur le parquet de l'église.Les fines mains du Turks se glissèrent sous le chandail violet sombre afin de passer ses doigts sur la peau claire et douce de ce jeune Soldier. Les mains étaient chaudes, la bouche était avide. Zack était au anges, il aimait être traité de cette façon.Tseng rompit le baiser et s'assit sur un banc de bois.

"_Puisque je suis ton professeur... Leçon numéro une, déshabille-toi avec l'art et la manière."_

Zack écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis obtempéra. Il enleva doucement son haut, puis s'attaqua avec lenteur à la ceinture de son pantalon... Avant de la défaire, de jouer mine de rien avec, de défaire ses chaussures de les enlever, puis d'enlever ses chaussettes, avant de baisser la pantalon avec un petit sourire. Du regard, il demanda au brun _"Tout ?"_ qui acquiesça. Déjà, avoir le boxer tendu devant un homme était gênant mais là... Devoir le baisser était bien autre chose. Il joua un peu avec l'élastique du boxer, puis, fermant les yeux, les joues rougies de gêne, il le baissa, révélant son désir tendu à Tseng. Il rouvrit un oeil, puis un second. Tseng souriait. Il s'était levé et s'était approché de Zack.

"_Très bien. Tu mérites une bonne note..."_

Tseng se colla au corps nu du jeune homme et se mit à lui mordiller le cou, ses mains étant sur les cuisses de Zack, le collant bien à lui, faisant bouger sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Zack. Le Soldier ne put retenir un soupir et Tseng s'écarta vivement de lui.

"_Leçon numéro. Déshabille-moi."_

Zack s'approcha temblant de Tseng et acheva de lui enlever sa chemise ouverte. Son torse était glabre, doux et chaud. Il s'accroupit pour délacer les chaussures noires de l'Utaïen, les lui retira doucement, puis enleva ses fines chaussettes noires puis remonta timidement s'affairer vers la fine ceinture de cuir noir qui ceignait les reins de l'Utaïen. Il n'osait pas regarder le Turk mais il continuait cependant à le déshabiller, dégrafant le pantalon, descendant la fine fermeture éclair et hésita à lâcher ce pantalon noir comme le nuit. Tseng posa ses mains sur les mains de Zack, ce qui lui fit immédiatement lâcher le pantalon qui tomba à ses pieds. Le plus gênant restait à faire : le boxer. Zack s'autorisa à contempler Tseng dans sa quasi-nudité. Son corps était correctement proportionné, ses muscles étaient discrets mais présents, sa peau était uniformément miellée de partout... Il se surprit à tracer du bout des doigts les abdominaux de Tseng, à descendre caresser les crêtes illiaques du Turk... Dire qu'il s'amusait avec le jouet du Général ! Il en était tout honteux... Tseng guida la main du jeune Soldier vers son boxer. "Fais-le" intima t-il.

"_Quand tu seras devant Aeris, j'espère que tu seras plus... Enfin, tu me comprends._

_J'aimerais t'y voir, toi !_

_Je ne suis qu'un homme. Quelle est ta crainte ? _

_Je... Je sais pas... _

_Dans les vestiaires du Soldier, tu as du en voir bien d'autres, je suppose._

_C'est vrai... mais les Soldiers, c'est... Bah c'est pas toi ! Tu m'impressionnes merde !_

_On dirait Reno, il y a quelques temps..._

_QUOI !? T'as couché avec Reno ??_

_Et...Alors ?"_

Zack respira amplement et décida de débarasser Tseng de son dernier vêtement. Tseng ramassa tous ses habits et les plia en ordre sur un banc. Tseng n'allait pas ensuite retourner au boulot avec des habits froissés, voyons... Le Turk se rapprocha du Soldier pour enfin coller sa peau à lui. Le contact de ce corps jeune et vigoureux contre le sien était agréable. Zack aussi appréciait. Tseng embrassa de nouveau le jeune homme, calant son bassin contre le sien, ses bras enserrant le torse puissant du Soldier. Zack ne savait pas où placer ses mains, si c'était Aeris, il les aurait bien mises sur les fesses de la jeune fille mais Tseng était un homme et cela le gênait un peu. Il décida d'enserrer lui aussi le torse de son partenaire, ses mains remontant jouer avec le catogan de l'Utaïen. Les mains redescendirent dans le dos de Tseng, pour aller caresser le creux des reins relativement marqué chez l'Utaïen. Tseng rompit le baiser pour mordiller la base du cou du Soldier, frottant son bassin l'entrejambe tendue de Zack, ces frottements ayant pour effet d'exciter suffisamment le Turk qui frotta son sexe dorénavant gonflé à celui du Soldier. Zack s'en aperçut vite et écarta Tseng afin de le regarder. L'entrejambe de Tseng précisément, qu'il ragardait. Ce sexe tendu de désir. Ce pubis avec une toison peu abondante, cette peau dorée jusqu'au sexe... Zack sourit comme un enfant : ça lui faisait penser à une sucette au miel.

"_Pourquoi ce sourire ?_

_Oh rien... J'ai envie de trucs insensés..._

_La troisième leçon ?_

_Peut-être. Dis toujours..._

_Caresse-moi pendant que je te caresse... Mais asseyons-nous parmi les fleurs... C'est plus joli. J'aime allier l'esthétique à l'agréable..."_

Tseng prit Zack par la main et le conduisit parmi les lys blancs et jaunes. Il le fit asseoir et s'assit à côté de lui, contre lui. Il le regarda longuement avant de porter sa main à l'entrejambe du Soldier. De son autre main, il guidait celle de Zack sur la sienne.

"_Donne-moi le plaisir que tu te donnes en solitaire..."_

Zack ferma à demi les yeux, commença des mouvements sur le sexe de Tseng. C'était doux... C'était dur... C'était chaud... Et Tseng qui le caressait en même temps, titillait du bout des doigts son gland, répendant son liquide séminal sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Tseng était très doux dans ses gestes alors que lui, était plus vif, presque plus brutal. Soudain, Tseng stoppa la douce torture et renversa Zack sur le parterre de fleurs, grimpa sur lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Zack passa ses bras dans le dos de l'Utaïen, l'invitant à continuer. D'une main, Tseng avait pris leur deux sexes et les caressaient en même temps. Zack étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche de Tseng. Puis, rompant le baiser, Tseng se releva, se mettant à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

"_Leçon numéro quatre... Fellation._

_Je m'y colle, je suppose..._

_A moins que... On s'y colle ensemble."_

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Tseng descendit du Soldier et l'amena à s'allonger sur le côté tandit que lui se mettait dans la même position mais tête-bêche... Il caressa doucement du bout des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses musclées du jeune homme, puis son sexe et ses bourses avant de donner un petit coup de langue à l'extrémité du membre. Zack eut un hoquet de surprise mais se concentra fortement pour se décider à poser ses lèvres sur le membre du Turk. Il osa enfin et découvrit le goût salé du liquide séminal. Il lécha très doucement, osa un petit suçotement à l'extrémité du membre, les joues rougies de gêne et d'audace, comme une pucelle amoureuse qui veut contenter son amant. Tseng appréciait et avait lui aussi du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il finit par prendre entièrement en bouche le sexe de Zack et de lui imprimer des vas et viens réguliers en essayant de ne pas penser aux coups de langues sur son propre sexe, ce qui était très difficile. D'autant plus difficile que Zack, l'imitant, l'avait pris en bouche et enserrait vigoureusement entre ses lèvres le membre de Tseng qui ne pu réprimer quelques soupirs qui se perdirent au niveau de l'entrejambe du Soldier.

Cela devenait un jeu. Qui allait céder le premier ? Fort de son expérience, Tseng se concentra sur sa tâche, faiasait furieusement glisser entre ses lèvres le sexe de Zack, malaxait en douceur ses testicules puis vint caresser ses fesses, passer ses doigts fin entre puis enfin, entrer en douceur son index en Zack, le caresser doucement de l'intérieur, l'entrendre pousser un râle de plaisir, recevoir sa semence dans sa bouche, se retourner et partager un baiser avec lui, lui offrant de goûter son plaisir... Zack sursauta quand qu'il comprit mais se laissa faire. Tseng semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent n'était que délices... Zack se blottit tendrement dans les bras de Tseng qui lui chuchota dans l'oreille _"Prêt pour la cinquième leçon...?"_

Zack regarda longuement Tseng. Il se doutait fortement de ce qu'était la cinquième leçon.

Etait-il prêt ? Etait-il prêt à s'abandonner aux mains expertes de l'Utaïen ? Etait-il prêt à le recevoir en lui...?

"_Je... Je sais pas..._

_Prends ton temps... Inspire l'odeur des fleurs, contemple le lieu et laisse-toi guider par les instincts qui fourmillent en toi..._

_C'est pas que j'ai pas envie mais... Ca me fait un peu peur... Ca... Ca fait mal ?_

_Si tu es mal préparé et pas assez excité, oui. Si tu le désires de tout ton être, non._

_Je le veux... mais pas encore à ce point. Remarque, y a de l'espoir ! Va falloir que tu me remettes en conditions, Tseng._

_De quelle façon ?_

_Chais pas moi !_

_Dis-moi._

_Eh bah euh... Je sais pas, caresse-moi..._

_Tes désirs sont des ordres..._

_Fous toi de moi !"_

Devant la moue sceptique du Soldier, Tseng se redressa et commença à caresser délicatement le visage du jeune homme. Puis ses mains vinrent sur son torse, ses doigts jouant à caresser et pincer délicatement les mamelons du jeune Soldier qui poussait des petits gémissements. Puis les mains de miel vinrent tracer les contours marqués des abdominaux contractés avant de passer sur les hanches, les cuisses, l'intérieur des cuisses, remonter malaxer en douceur les testicules et pour finir, faire de lents vas et viens sur le sexe à nouveu raidi du jeune homme. Zack était cambré, il semblait en vouloir plus, les yeux exorbités, la respiration haletante, désirante, se souvenant du doigt que Tseng avait glissé en lui et qui lui avait électrisé le corps, de glisser cette érection, qu'il pouvait sentir palpiter contre sa jambe, en entier en lui. Entre ses fesses, tel qu'il avait glissé ce doigt, ce merveilleux et talentueux doigt, et si un simple doigt pouvait le faire se sentir comme s'il était en feu, il imagina un peu ce que ce sexe pouvait lui faire... Il pouvait le sentir contre lui, et il se presserait en lui, et il se sentirait sûrement comme écartelé mais cela serait tellement bon, il le savait, et il gémit de nouveau et pressa plus fort sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Tseng, se cambrant, son regard perdu dans le vague implorant... Tseng daigna réintroduire un doigt en lui... Zack haletait, non de douleur mais il en voulait plus, il prenait enfin pleinement consience de tout le plaisir que l'on pouvait tirer des leçons de Tseng...

"_Ts... Tseng..._

_Mmmoui ?_

_Plus..._

_Ca te plait ?_

_Oui-euh !!"_

Avec un petit rire, Tseng introduisit en douceur un deuxième doigts, caressant Zack de l'intérieur, l'écoutant pousser de petits gémissements, le regardant bouger ses adorables fesses pour s'empaler de lui même sur ses doigts... Tseng releva de son autre main la cuisse musclée de Zack, lui faisant par là même écarter ses jambes et y introduisit un trosième doigt tout doucement, Zack serrant les dents mais s'écartant lui-même de ses mains pour faciliter l'accès à Tseng...

"_Je crois que chuis prêt pour la quatrième leçon..."_

Tseng daigna alors de ressortir ses doigts de leur antre, enduisit son sexe devenu douloureux de désir avec le mucus répendu sur ses doigts, puis se plaça à l'entrée et attendit le feu vert dans le regard bleu de Zack. Il acquiesça rapidement et Tseng s'enfonça avec délices dans cette endroit serré, peu profondément, se retirant d'un centimètre, s'introduisant un peu plus loin, se retirant à peine, s'enfonçant encore, reculant un petit peu, entrer jusqu'au bout et commencer de lents vas et viens en lui. Qu'il était bon, son jeune corps musclé et vigoureux ! Qu'elle était chaude et étroite son intimité inexploxée jusqu'à maintenant ! Zack se tenait les jambes, fesses relevées, les pieds presque sr les épaules de Tseng qui était très lent en lui... Zack aimait cette présence, se demandant si Aeris apprécierait autant le jour où il allait la faire sienne... Les coups de rein s'accélérant l'empêchèrent de cogiter d'avantage, le corps soumis à la divine torture d'un sexe en lui qui lui enflammait les sens. Voir le corps de Tseng, sentir le doux parfum des fleurs autour d'eux, sentir Tseng en lui, se sentir bien, possédé et soumis mais tellement bien, tellement empli de plaisir lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il n'était plus que plaisir, où les soupirs et les gémissements se mêlaient au tapis de fleurs, où les sensations étaient emplifiées par le désir. Il ne tarda pas à se libérer, maculant son torse et son visage, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Tseng qui se libéra peu après et se retira doucement de lui, lui provoquant quelques spasmes de plaisir... Il baissa les jambes et sentit la semence de Tseng couler, sortant de lui... Il frissonna. Il trouvait cette sensation terriblement excitante. Comme s'il avait été si rempli et comblé que ça débordait... Et pourtant, tout n'était dû qu'à la gravité mais cela n'empêchait pas l'étonnante sensation.

Tseng lui sourit.

"_Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué... Passons à la leçon numéro six..._

_...Une leçon... Encore ?_

_Bien sûr... Je veux voir si les Soldiers sont aussi vigoureux qu'ils en ont l'air... _

_Avec le Général... Vous avez pas pu vérifier ?_

_Le Général... C'est du surclassé... Serais-tu capable de me prendre ?_

_...Toi !?_

_Et j'ajoute une petite difficulté... Debout, contre un mur. Imagine la scène..._

_J'te vois bien gémir comme une femme en chaleur..._

_T'as regardé trop de films..."_

Tseng se leva, s'étira. Zack eut le loisir de l'observer en contre plongée : son corps était fin, sa taille fine, fine, ses épaules musclées, ses muscles discrets et surtout cette peau de la couleur douce du miel, si ensorcelante... Et aussi des fesses rondes et musclées, douces et fermes... et imaginer qu'il pourrait s'y glisser à l'intérieur, cela lui avait redonné le pêche... La banane, plutôt, il faudrait dire. Difficilement, il se releva et se dit qu'il fallait trouver une super excuse quand Aeris rentrera pour justifier l'écrasement de ses fleurs... Puis son regard se reposa sur le Turk et il oublia tout pour ne se concentrer que sur ce corps qu'il devait posséder... Il imaginait Tseng plus serré que sa bouche, il imaginait son visage si calme perdu par le plaisir, ses yeux voilés, sa voix rauque gémissant doucement... Il se dit que ça pouvait excitant et même terriblement sauvage de prendre ce corps fin contre un mur de pierre, ce corps plus frêle que le sien mais plus âgé, ce corps à la peau de miel qui commençait à lui faire de plus en plus envie... Il s'approcha de lui et l'enserra dans ses bras puissants.

"_Avant toi, j'aurais jamais imaginé avoir eu envie d'un mec... _

_Hm...?_

_T'es au-dessus du genre féminin et masculin, t'as la grâce d'une nana et la force d'un mec... _

_Merci du compliment."_

Tseng se laissait caresser par les mains puissantes du jeune Soldier, se laissant allez dans ses bras, fermant les yeux, inspirant l'odeur de Zack, cette odeur de sueur mêlée au parfum des lys... Enivrant parfum. Tseng se laissait dévorer le cou de baisers, de petites morsures. De des fesses, il frottait l'entrejambe tendue de Zack, lui signifiant qu'il avait hâte de passer à la sixième leçon. Tseng s'échappa avec un petit sourire des bras du jeune homme et vint coller son dos contre la pierre froide, invitant Zack à la rejoindre. Zack s'approcha, se demandant s'il allait être à la hauteur. Tseng lut l'incertidude dans ses yeux et murmura "Laisse-toi guider par ton désir...".

Zack se colla alors à la peau de miel si désirante et désirée, laissant glisser ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de Tseng qui frémissait d'avance de ressentir un jeune sexe vigoureux en lui... Zack commença à caresser en douceur le sexe de Tseng, si douloureux de désir mais si doux entre ses doigts... Un murmure sans nom perla des lèvres de Tseng, implorant sa libération... Tseng était un Turk mais il n'en était pas moins un homme. Et Zack trouvait cet homme soumis au désir très excitant, le corps légèrement en sueur, les yeux mis-clos, le souffle haletant, le sexe tendu à l'extrême et douloureux, le catogan à moitié défait, et ce corps envôutant à la peau de miel et à la taille si fine... Et ces soupirs finissants en murmures à chaque fois que ses doigts caressaient sa virilité... Zack voulut le posséder, brusquement, sauvagement. Le violer sur place, s'assouvir et l'assouvir. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement l'intimité de Tseng, s'y enfonçant sans ménagement, caressant avec une douce violence Tseng de l'intérieur. Zack ne pouvait plus attendre, trop de désir pour cet homme. Il comprenait maintenant, il comprenait comment le Général avait pu s'éprendre de cet homme... Zack retira ses doigts, souleva une des jambes de Tseng et guida d'une main son sexe en lui. Zack ne put retenir un long soupir. Chaleur, douceur, moiteur, étroitesse... Il n'entendit pas le gémissement plaintif du Turk au creux de son épaule. Il n'était capable plus que de ressentir Tseng autour de lui. Si étroit et chaud... Il commença à se mouvoir, doucement, plaquant le Turk contre la pierre froide du mur, attrappant les deux jambes de ses bras et accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins. Tseng se tenait à Zack comme à une bouée, sentant le feu grandir en lui à chaque allée venue de Zack en lui... Ses doigts griffaient inconsciemment la peau du Soldier, sa bouche murmurait des gémissements dans l'oreille de Zack. Ils se sentaient bien... Ils montaient doucement vers le septième ciel dans cette église... Jusqu'à l'atteindre. Tseng se libéra dans un long spasme, dans un feulement grave, tous muscles contractés, maculant leur deux torses de semence. Zack ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, ne supportant plus la pression intense qu'il devait subir à l'intérieur du Turk. Chancelant, il le reposa au sol, se retira et s'écroula contre le mur.

Tseng s'essuya le torse et le sexe, encore maculés, puis s'étira et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

"_Le spectacle t'a plu ? _

_Oui, beaucoup. Tu es adorable, Tseng !_

_A ton service."_

Zack écarquilla les yeux. On les avait maté durant leurs ébats ? Mais qui ? Un volant bleu et blanc derrière une poutre de la charpente. Aeris ?? Zack se retrouva sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Materia".

"_AERIS !?_

_Tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte, mon petit Soldier !_

_Mais...? Pourquoi ?_

_Hm... Parce que je trouvais ça mignon !_

_Mi... MIGNON !?_

_Mais oui !! C'est choupi deux hommes ensembles... Et si je te l'aurais demandé tu aurais refusé ! Alors comme tu connaissait Tseng et que je sais que je peux lui faire confiance... On a organisé ça pour fêter ta montée en grade ! ...Tu m'en veux ?_

_..._

_Tu as aimé, j'ai vu... Tu étais si beau, si viril... Un vrai Soldier, quoi ! Mais... TU AS ABÎME TOUTES MES BELLES FLEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !! JE VAIS TE METTRE UNE FESSEE !!"_

Quelques jours plus tard... Zack se vengea en initiant un garde d'escorte un poil plus jeune que lui. Il était blond, avait de grands yeux bleus et le regardait toujours avec émerveillement. Son nom était Cloud.

FIN


End file.
